


Dragon's Victory

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Not for fans of Felicity Smoak, Other, Uncontrollable ego, What-if of 7x02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 14:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17899946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: One-shot story. What-if of Arrow 7x02. Felicity is more stubborn than it was shown and it comes at a great cost





	Dragon's Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> What-if of Arrow 7x02.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Diggle had Diaz cornered as he aimed his gun at him. "Diaz, freeze! Hands up! Slowly!"

Diaz turned his head with raised hands. "You missed me, John?" Suddenly, he pulled out a flamethrower, causing for Diggle to take cover behind a barrel before Diggle fired at Diaz, who took cover too. Diaz again sprayed the flames as Diggle pulled out a lid of a barrel, using it as a shield against Diaz's flamethrower and Diggle fired again until his gun was empty. Diggle then roared, rushing at Diaz, using the lid as a shield as he knocked Diaz down. Diaz got up and sprayed the flamethrower again as Diggle used the lid as a shield again.

"Yeah!" Diaz cheered.

Diggle pulled out a knife, throwing it at Diaz's shoulder as Diaz groaned and fell down, dropping the flamethrower. Diaz pulled the knife out of his shoulder before Diggle tackled him to the ground and pummeled him in the face. Diaz kicked Diggle in the hip and knocked him down. Diggle kicked Diaz in the stomach, causing for him to fall down. Diaz got up and rushed at Diggle with the knife but Diggle knocked the knife off his hand. Diaz punched Diggle in the face before Diggle pushed Diaz back. Diggle dodged the first of Diaz's kicks but the second one landed at Diggle's chest and Diaz continued to attack, making Diggle retreat. Diggle grabbed Diaz but Diaz punched him in the hip before the battery fell down on the floor. Diggle threw Diaz away and kicked him in the face, making Diaz fall down before Diggle grabbed the battery.

"I got the battery. Felicity, when I tell you, I need you to uncouple that flatcar." Diggle ordered.

"What? No. We can't let Diaz escape." Felicity protested.

"We can't let him get ahold of that weapon either!" Diggle argued as Bear and Red were nearing the door. "Felicity, do it! Now!"

"I can't. He'll get away!" Felicity protested. Curtis was about to near the keyboard but Felicity pushed him away. "No, don't!"

"You don't do this, they'll kill John!" Curtis argued.

The door opened and Red fired a dart from her wrist gun, hitting Diggle in the neck as he spasmed violently, with foam forming in his mouth as he collapsed to the ground with a glassy look in his eyes.

Diaz picked the battery and smiled vindictively, celebrating his victory and the death of one of his enemies, alongside with the satisfaction of crushing Oliver Queen even more as he was closer to his revenge.

"John. John?" Felicity called out as she saw Diggle's vitals and heart monitor flatline on the monitor before she dropped her hands in shame and guilt as she realized she got her friend killed.

"Do you realize what you did, Felicity?!" Curtis snapped. "John and many ARGUS agents are dead and now Diaz might as well burn the city to the ground with that battery!"

**Author's Note:**

> I really am trying NOT to hate Felicity but this episode is one of many examples, when she can't keep her feelings in check and it compromises the mission. It was pure luck that Curtis intervened and Diaz and the Longbow Hunters didn't get the battery but this is kind of a what-if Felicity was more stubborn than that and at least she got called out on that.
> 
> And frankly, in Season 7, Diggle has become a hypocrite, just like in Seasons 4-5 and I honestly am more and more annoyed by him.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed this one-shot.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
